


Soft Landing

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Relationships, Fifth Holy Grail War, Healing, Internal Conflict, Master/Servant, Moving On, No Dialogue, One Shot, Psychological Trauma, Route: Unlimited Blade Works, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They kept moving onward, they had to.





	Soft Landing

It was always Rin who wondered what would have happened if the Holy Grail never existed. It took away her father, her mother, and her sister. She missed them so much she couldn't even say it out loud. She never uttered the what-ifs, otherwise there would be no taking them back. In one hand, she learned and practiced enough to become a powerful magus, and a Master in her own right, having dealt with forces, obstacles and adventures long past. She was never going to turn back on what she left behind. Then again, if there was no Holy Grail, then she never would have the chance to move forward.

Saber had to move forward. She had to. She had wondered what would have become of her life, her very existence, if she was never the Once and Future King. She made the choice to wield Excalibur in her hands. She made the choice to rule, and to pursue what was right, and she never missed a beat in what her wish could grant. Even after her heart was shattered and shattered again, she was still standing, even if it was all for nothing. After all of that, after everything, Saber knew that she couldn't give up, not now or ever.

Rin had to move forward. She had to. She had to swallow down her pride. She caught herself standing in the doorway between the past and present for too long. Saber kept pressing on, even after the shadows lengthened and taken everything she held dear. After all that was wrought, they finally gave in, with power intravenously through their veins, and loving more easily, after being guarded for so long. With a gentle hand on her shoulder, Rin looked upon Saber and smiled gently, with Saber returning the favor.

They kept moving onward. They had to. It wouldn't be long before they would both be back to the quiet that made moments so precious, before they would be back home.


End file.
